Transferred to the Naruveris
by Mika-Chan1496
Summary: Three girls from the 'real' world are sucked into their TV and sent into the Naruto world and meets their favorite anime hotties then find out the they were sired by three of them.
1. Chapter 1

Amaya Shintate – Sammie –Pain's daughter –long, mid-back curly brown hair –large dark brown eyes -oldest

Setsuko Shiradou -Nicole–Itachi's daughter–shoulder, straight black hair with blond highlights–onyx eyes –second

Chiya Shiraga –Bella –Kisame's daughter –long, ankle red culry-ish hair –bright green eyes –youngest

Okay this is my first time using Fan fiction and everything so sorry if it is messed up and such. ( ) These are my thoughts or something I think you need to know, sorry if they make you feel like I'm calling dumb, I am not so please do not think that.

**I own nothing of the Naruto variety or anything else that may or may not have to do with animes or mangas**. **But I do own, Chiya, Setsuko, and Amaya Shintate.**

**Transferred to the Naru-veris**

**Chapter one: Transferred**

Nicole, Sammie, and I are sitting on our sofa watching the same episode of Naruto for the thousandth time. This is because of Nicole's obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. The only reason none of us has changed the channel is because, we lost the remote in the sofa, and none of us dare to look for it.

Last time we did we found a raccoon in there and a half a pizza that growled. So we don't bother the sofa, and it ATE my favorite necklace.

"Nicole, change the channel." Sammie demands. Nicole shakes her head and moves away from Sammie.

"No, my Sasuke is on." Nicole retorts. Sammie glares at her then lunges. I, being in the middle, am shoved to the floor as the start to fight.

"HEY!" I yell, but they don't hear me. So I crawl over to the TV to change the disc, barely touching the eject button. A shock sends me flying backwards into the sofa knocking it back. Nicole and Sammie flip off of it landing hard on the ground. The underside of the sofa is exposed and there under neath it is the remote and my necklace.

"I FOUND THE REMOTE and my necklace." I shout smiling. Putting on my necklace and grabbing the remote I go to change the channel. I glance at the screen and the picture is fuzzy and freaky looking.

"What the…?" Nicole starts as we creep closer to the screen. I reach out to touch it, but Sammie and Nicole both grab my arm.

"Bella no, think. What if something happens?" Sammie starts, but I still touch the screen.

(Hey have you no heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? I have and I still did that.)

There is a loud bang then a flash of light, then a tunnel of multicoloredness and loud noise.

(Pause, just so you, my lovely readers, know Sammie, Nicole, and I are being sucked into the TV and put into the show we were watching. Play.)

I land with a gasp and thud as all the air in my lungs are knocked out of me. Then Sammie lands on top of me then Nicole lands on her. Not really being able to breath I struggle to get out from underneath my friends.

"I am queen of the pile." Nicole states laughing, Sammie growls then shove her off.

"No one is the queen with me around." Sammie retorts standing up. I gasp for air as I roll on my back.

"Does anyone care that I'm a pancake?" I ask staring at the sky. Nicole and Sammie both pull me up and smile.

"We only care if you taste good." They say at the same time. I back up and grumble some things about cannibals being shot. Nicole smiles then look around.

"Um….where are we?" Nicole asks, picking up a rock and throwing it. Sammie shrugs and dodges the rock. I glance up at the tree tops.

"In The Forest of Death." A replay, earning shocked and scared looks from us in every direction. Holding back screams we look up and see a dark shape looming above us.

**Mikachan1496: Well this is good for my first time doing something like this.**

**Sammie: If you say so.**

**Nicole: Be nice, she worked hard on this and didn't even ask for help.**

**Mikachan1496: Thanks Nicole. Remember to review this please and chapter two will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of the Naruto variety or anything else that may or may not have to do with animes or mangas**. **But I do own, Chiya, Setsuko, and Amaya Shintate.**

**Chapter two: AKATSUKI?!**

We all look up and gasp there right above us is Kisame of the Akatsuki smirking down at them. Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi were at his side as well. Nicole backs up and trips over her feet. Sammie glares and throws a rock at them, but it misses and lands beyond the trees.

"Well, un, she sure can't throw. Un." Deidara says mocking Sammie. Nicole gasps and turns us around, pointing at the rest of the Akatsuki standing behind us.

"What do you want?" Sammie demands, glaring daggers at the criminals, Hidan laughs and lowers his scythe.

"Feisty isn't she? Jashin-sama would fucking love a bitch like that to be fucking scarified to him." Hidan sighs, as an odd look crosses his face. Sammie shivers in something close to fear and anger. Nicole glares and stands up straight.

"NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY FAMILY!" Nicole bellows, taking on a new persona that resembled the infamous Uchiha anger. I back away from her, and pull Sammie with me. Sammie growls threateningly and pulls her arm away from me and blinks. Her eyes change color and gain rings around her pupils.

"Oi! The dark bitch has Leader-sama's fucking eye technique." Hidan states; earning the finger from Sammie and Nicole. I on the other hand, never really being the one to fight. Look for a way to get away. Kisame jumps down and land in front of me smirking. I step backwards and look for another way out, but spot none. Turning my gaze back to Kisame I growl, I did not like being cornered or smiled at like I'm a piece of meat (which I am in way).

"What the fuck do you want?" I hiss at the blue fish man. He just smiles and steps closer to me, in turn I hiss at him like a cat. Kisame stops and looks confused, and then an odd gleam passes through his eyes as he lunges at me.

At this time Hidan went for Sammie and Deidara goes for Nicole. The three of us really don't fight hand to hand we do more of the mind thing so this was the best time to pull out the sexy stuff. Nicole takes off her shirt and poses like a Play Boy Bunny. Sammie does the same with her shirt and leans forward and winks, both relieving their bikinis that are black with pink skulls. and I well I keep my shirt on and pumped up my boobs. The Akatsuki stop and blink this throw them off, and gave us just enough time to take off running. Sammie and Nicole being older were faster so I in other words I am falling behind.

"Wait!" I shout, but they keep running. Stopping when I lose sight of them, panic starts to set in. Every sound makes me jump and yelp. Soon footsteps above me make the panic into full fudged fear, running around in circles seemed like a good idea (never ever do this in the woods, or in a house things are bound to be broken, like your face or glass, not fun. Not fun.), but I couldn't do that now well I did and ran into a tree.

"Look there is the blond." Kisame shouts, I stand up and glare at them.

"I AM NOT BLOND! I AM GINGER!" I scream, rage rising up inside me, causing me to change physically and mentally. My eyes change from bright green to a yellow. I turn and grab the nearest thing, which is a branch. Swinging it at anything that got near me, I make contact with a human body.

"Ouch. Bitch is going to fucking die. Damn it." Hidan growls as I swing at him again. Kisame grabs the branch and yanks it from me. I hiss as the friction burns me, Kisame smiles then pins me to the tree.

"Now, if you're done throwing a fit, tell me, where are you from? And why is your chakra is similar to mine?" Kisame demands. I glare at him with such anger and fear that I prayed lasers would come out of my eyes. Getting impatience, Kisame raises his sword.

"Tell me or I will kill you." He growls, I smile.

"Don't bother. I'm not going to die, because you'll be killing your own flesh and blood." I say, in hopes that he'll be in shock.

Well my plan didn't work, as I hoped. Kisame blinks then smiles; this sends shivers up and down my spin.

"So Leader-sama was right." He states, the rest of the group smile and encircle around me. I glare more and scream at the top of my lungs. Kisame raises his hand and slaps me. The force of the slap knocks me to the ground. I lay there in shock and pain; I've never been slapped so hard in my life. Kisame looks down at me glaring, hot tears prickle my eyes.

"Leave her alone." a calm voice said above us.

Mikachan1496: Whoo! Chapter two is done and this is just the tip of the ice burg.

Sammie: That is putting it lamely.

Nicole: Be nice, shut up. This turned out nicely, I think.

Mikachan1496: Thanks Nicole. Remember to review this please and chapter two will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing of the Naruto variety or anything else that may or may not have to do with animes or mangas. But I do own, Chiya, Setsuko, and Amaya.**

**Chapter three: A silver haired savior**

I look up and spot a silver hair man reading a book standing on a tree branch. He glances down at me and the Akatsuki.

"Didn't you hear me?" the silver haired man asks. Kisame glares and the rest of the Akatsuki step forward. Taking a chance I dash away only to be grabbed and pull into a chest.

"Now, why would we let our fucking newest weapon go?" Hidan growls and I glare and knee him in the groin. Hidan yowls in pain and doubles over.

"WEAPON!? I am not your fucking weapon!" I screech, punching Hidan in the face. The Akatsuki blink and back up, Hidan stands and swings his scythe at me. The silver haired man jumps down and blocks the scythe from hitting me. He glares at Hidan then does something with his headband over his eye. I couldn't see, but whatever he did it made the Akatsuki leave.

"Now miss, your family is waiting for you. By the way what is your name?" he asks, turning to me and pulls out his book again.

"Chiya, Shiraga Chiya, and you are?" I ask, hoping that my lie isn't seen through, or that Sammie and Nicole gave him similar surname.

"So, there is Amaya Shintate, Setsuko Shiradou, and Chiya Shiraga, and you all are family?" he asks ignoring my question.

"Yeah, our mothers are related, but we have different fathers," I say quickly, knowing that this maybe the only way to explain Sammie's dark colored skin. The man just nods and starts walking away, "HEY! You didn't answer my question. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" I demanded. The man turns and smiles at me.

"Kakashi Hatake," is all he tells me before walking off. I follow not really wanting to have another run in with roughs or bandits. Sighing as I got bored I begin to hum Bring me to life by Evanescence, then I started to sing out loud.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" I start. Kakashi turns and gives me an odd look and I blush and shut up.

"You sing very well," he praises, I shrug and look at my feet, "What else can y…." he is cut off by a scream.

"SISTER! We're sorry." Sammie and Nicole yells running over to me.

"It is okay, Amaya, Setsuko." I say, letting them know I knew their new names. We all smile and hug each other. Kakashi just stands there.

"If you girls are done with your feast here, I need to take you to the Hokage." Kakashi says, not looking up from his book. We look at him and then each other.

"Wait, which one?" I ask, being the blonde everyone says I am.

"Chiya, there is only one Hokage, and that is Lady Tsunade." Kakashi retorts looking at me like I'm a nut. Wait I am a nut, a walnut.

"Oh, well, the reason I asked was because last time I heard, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was the Hokage." I say, earning a look from Amaya and Setsuko saying, You-are-so-dumb. Well I can lead with that. Kakashi stares at me blankly and boardly. While I smile and rub the back of my head. Amaya and Setsuko both shake their heads and face palm.

"Our sister, the dim witted," they say at the same time. I glare at them then turn to face away from them. They really don't get that I wasn't trying to be dumb, just to cover our asses. Kakashi's eyes turn sad, "You didn't hear? He was killed; Lady Tsunda is the new Hokage now. It seems that you at least were close." Amaya and Setsuko both look at me while I just turn and smile at them; winning has and always will be my favorite thing, well besides cats and other stuff.

"Well, we're sorry that he has passed. We know he was and is a strong person. May his fire for life and kindness live on in the village." Setsuko says, sounding for once truly sorry for something. Amaya and I both bow in our own heads in apology, Kakashi chuckles and pats our heads.

"Now, don't be sad, his fire still lives on, in the village as the Fire of the Leaf. We are proud of his actions as his sacrifice to save the village." He says smiling through his mask. Amaya nods and looks at me her manner looking as she was going to say something, but Setsuko stops her.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you still going to take us to Lady Hokage?" Setsuko asks, as Kakashi nods. We take off walking again this time each of us thinking about what we are going to say to Tsunade and if the time comes, what we are going to do to get back to our own world.

Mika: Well it is finally here is the third chapter. Man it took forever to write.

Sammie: It wouldn't have taken so long if you would just use your mind.

Nicole: Okay I do have to agree with Sammie on this one.

Sammie: Haha. Now who is losing?

Mika: Shut-up, I can kill your character if I wanted, which I don't. I have other plans for her.

Sammie and Nicole: Oh god she has plans. The worlds in trouble now!

Mika: Ignore them, sorry it took so long and I hope to have more up soon. For now review and tell what you think. And a quick questions, which of the Ocs do you like more? Who should be good or evil? And what do you think is going to happen, when Lady Tsunade finds out that they are from another world, or should they even tell her?


End file.
